the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste (6th May 1709 - 21st December 1752) is the fourth child, second son, of Sun-Emperor, Louis XI and his consort Elisabeth Justine. He is the current Prince de Bourgogne (Prince of Burgundy), holding the title since birth. He is a member of House Lowell-Burgundy Reign of Louis XI - Prince de Bourgogne Louis Auguste was born at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne on 6th May, 1709. His birth was greeted with a large spectacle, a large and crowded birthing room made breathing difficult. As the chaos of the room cleared, he was taken off to be cared for by nurses. Louis XI was relatively pleased with the birth as he had wanted a son after his disappointment with the previous birth of Marie Therese. After his birth, he was named Prince de Bourgogne by his father. He was baptised aged 5 in 1714 in the Palace Chapel, up until then only being referred to as the Prince of Burgundy. His godparents would include Sophie Antoinette, Princesse de Bretagne and Auguste Philippe, Prince de Bretagne. After his birth, he was immediately placed into the care of the Imperial Governess, the Comtesse du Bar. He enjoyed time at the court and quickly settled in, making acquaintances and friends with children of nobles. Louis would not enjoy spending time with most of his siblings with an exception of the Dauphin, Louis Emmanuel and his younger brother, the Duke of Aquitaine both of which he would share a pleasant friendship with. In 1716, Louis would begin his education. He was then sent to be educated by Cardinal Lorraine. He got the typical education for Imperial Sons, but in his own time he also studied a variety of topics including Languages, Mathematics, Military Strategy, Court Etiquette, Music, Religion, the Sciences and a variety of other topics. He received an excellent education overall. He would also do excellently at court following etiquette and interacting with nobility freely. He would befriend children of important nobles and became popular at court. He'd enjoy his time at court, being loyal to his father and being quite content with his studies. He became quite intelligent, taking an interest in writing and science. He was also quite interested in writing and he'd write short stories for amusement. When he eventually came of age in 1723, Louis XI began searching for possible matches for his son across the nobility. Louis XI would eventually settle on Marie Charlotte de Nassau. This was arranged and he was married in July of 1723. Louis was sure to treat his wife with kindness and respect. The marriage was immediately consummated and their first child was born in August of 1724. This was followed by four more, which delighted him. His relationship with the Emperor was indifferent. Louis, like the rest of Louis XI's sons, were neglected by the Emperor due to the latter's own attitude towards the male sex and familiarity with female sex. Though unlike many of the other sons of Louis XI, he did not turn the situation into a circle of self-pity for himself, was not negative towards his father and did not suffer as an effect of his absence. He was also close to his mother and younger brother, Duke of Bourbon. As he was never expected to inherit the throne, Louis chose a military path for his future as he had always held an interest in military policy since early childhood. It was clear from early on that he had a skill, and he rose through the ranks quickly (even more impressively to have done it without a commission). He soon became a High Rank after earning the rank of Brigadier and currently holds the rank of Major General, being an esteemed military commander. His time at the Imperial Court of his father was peaceful up until 1738, when a smallpox outbreak would break out and ravage Grandelumiere. It would hit the Imperial Court, having little mercy on any of the Noble Families, and the Imperial Family was no exception. It would kill some of the Imperial Children. Later on, Louis XI was diagnosed with pneumonia and left for Dauphine to recover. As he was incapacitated, his sister, the Princess of Brittany became regent. After the return of Louis XI in 1744, Louis was gifted the Chateauneuf du Lillemont, long since uninhabited. He had hired the best decorators, landscapers and architects to refurbish the chateau. He now resides at the Chateau while not at court. Regency of Sophie Antoinette - Prince de Bourgogne Louis was supportive of the regency period, feeling that it was best for his fathers well-being and health that he take a break. He wrote regularly to Louis XI and kept in contact with him. He'd remain at the court during this time, though remaining quiet. As Louis XI was incapacitated and Elisabeth Justine was visiting him, Louis became temporary regent to House Lowell-Burgundy until the Emperor had recovered and returned to take up his positions again. During the regency, he would form more good relationships with his other siblings, such as Marie Amelie and Marie Therese. He would also take up more interests during this time, such as astronomy, the nature of free will and the natural sciences. In 1744, his wife would give birth once more, this time to surviving twin girls. He called this a miracle from God, as did many others. Return of Louis XI - Prince de Bourgogne Louis would be most pleased upon the return of Louis XI in 1744. After the return, he was gifted the Chateauneuf du Lillemont, long since uninhabited. He had hired the best decorators, landscapers and architects to refurbish the chateau. He now resides at the Chateau while not at court. He was present at the Battle of Normandy on the 29th of October 1744. Louis spent most of his free-time during this period taking up hobbies and pass-times, most of which he would partake in at his Chateauneuf du Lillemont, which he had spent much livre and time on refurbishing from 1744 - 1749. He finally made the Chateauneuf his place of residence when not at court in 1750. After a short period of illness between November and December 1752, Louis returned to court on the 11th of December. Death On the 21st of December, 1752, a day which would lie in infamy as a day in which many courtiers and Imperial Family perished. Firstly, it would be his mother who would die, an unexpected and devastating blow to Louis. Next it was his father-in-law, the Marquis de Liege, which would be yet another blow. Louis suffered somewhat of a minor mental breakdown, before when Monsieur would take ill and die. After leaving Monsieur's chambers, he collapsed. He was taken to his chambers, where the court and Louis XI would arrive. He was given the last rites, and said his goodbyes to his father and the court. Louis Auguste, Prince de Bourgogne, died on the 21st of December 1752, the fourth death of the day, and shortly after his death he was followed by Mademoiselle de Bretagne. His last words were to His Majesty, in which he said; "May I be excused? I hoped to have dinner with my mother" and with that, he entered into a deep sleep, from which he would never awake. After examination, it was reported that Louis had been suffering from an undetected bout of tuberculosis. He was interred into the Imperial Crypt. Issue Legitimate Issue Louis was married to Marie Charlotte de Nassau in 1723 with whom he would end up having 7 legitimate livebirth children; *Louis Emmanuel, Comte de Charolais (27th August 1724 - 3rd March 1780) *Marie Henriette, Madame de Bourgogne (14th May 1725 - 20th August 1725) *Leon Clement, Monsieur de Bourgogne (28th January 1727 - 29th July 1741) *Henri Antoine, Monsieur de Bourgogne (17th December 1728 - Present) *Marie Louise, Madame de Bourgogne (10th June 1729 - 14th June 1729) *Stillborn son (19th October 1732) *Miscarried daughter (12th February 1735) *Marie Sophie, Madame de Bourgogne (22nd September 1741 - 4th November 1742) *Marie Isabelle, Madame de Bourgogne (22nd September 1741 - 19th April 1753) Titles and styles '-6th May 1709 - 21st December 1752' His Imperial Highness, Prince of Bourgogne Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Fils de Grandelumiere